


Like in Titanic (Almost)

by greedy_dancer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gerard could have drawn from  memory, obviously; Frank's form is imprinted on his mind's eye, and he's  drawn it more times than he can count. Gerard just loves to have Frank  pose, though. There's something amazing about having Frank all laid out  in front of him, </em>for<em> him, unselfconscious, sprawled artlessly on the couch, legs spread, cock soft, ribs rising and falling slowly.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like in Titanic (Almost)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, using the prompts "posing" and "coloring". Originally posted here. Thanks to Jedusaur for looking it over before the repost.

It's almost done.

Frank has been still for hours, which would be no small feat, except Gerard allowed him his book this time and when Frank's immersed in a book, little can distract him. He hasn't moved except to shoo away the pets and turn pages, the quiet rasp of finger on paper echoing the strokes of Gerard's pen on his sketchpad.

Gerard could have drawn from memory, obviously; Frank's form is imprinted on his mind's eye, and he's drawn it more times than he can count. Gerard just loves to have Frank pose, though. There's something amazing about having Frank all laid out in front of him, _for_ him, unselfconscious, sprawled artlessly on the couch, legs spread, cock soft, ribs rising and falling slowly.

Gerard put his own boxers and t-shirt back on, but he wanted Frank naked. There's still a streak of dried come on Frank's stomach.

Gerard uncaps the blue marker and puts in the last touch, filling in the Lady of Sorrows, and then he's done. There's more he could do, of course, more detail work in the tattoos or the lines of Frank's face, but it feels like it's enough, and when he raises his head Frank's put the book down on the back of the couch and he's looking at Gerard, intent.

Gerard's breath quickens.

"Come here," Frank says, shifting until he's lying on his side.

Gerard puts the sketchpad and the pens down on the floor and goes to Frank. He kneels on the carpet next to the couch and puts his hand on Frank's face. He kisses the corner of Frank's mouth, the angle awkward.

"I want you again," Frank says, tracing Gerard's mouth with his fingers. Gerard nudges at Frank's side until Frank's lying on his back, and then Gerard climbs onto the couch.

He spreads out on top of Frank, pressing down on him everywhere. Their legs tangle together and Gerard feels Frank's heat through the fabric of his clothes.

Frank's getting hard, Gerard can feel it against his thigh, and he drags a hand down to help Frank along. Frank lets out a soft exhale when Gerard wraps his hand around him, closing his eyes briefly before he puts his fingers back on Gerard's lips and says "Suck me."

The words go straight to Gerard's own dick, and he shuffles down on the couch until he can put Frank's dick in his mouth. There's no teasing, just friction and suction, and soon Frank is fully hard in Gerard's mouth and rocking his hips up carefully. Frank's hand is on Gerard's cheek, and Gerard turns his head a little, letting Frank's cock slide against the inside of his mouth so Frank can feel it.

"Fuck," Frank says, and pushes a little faster, a little deeper. He grabs at Gerard's hair and Gerard closes his eyes and moves his tongue, slurping obscenely when Frank's dick pops out for a second and then is shoved back into his mouth.

"Ah, uh, put your fingers in me," Frank pants.

Gerard loves it like this, Frank taking what he wants. He reaches one hand up to Frank's mouth until Frank starts licking, coating them with saliva. He puts one hand on Frank's thigh and pushes up, and brings the other back down between Frank's legs. He lets up the suction and keeps just the head of Frank's dick in his mouth as he strokes his thumb across Frank's hole, rustling the hairs there, sliding in the remnants of lube. Frank thrusts up and Gerard's thumb slips inside, just a little bit, but it's enough to make Frank say "Ah, yes, do it," and Gerard slides the whole finger inside.

He can't do much like this, just twist his thumb slowly inside Frank and brush against Frank's balls with the rest of his fingers, but Frank seems to like it anyway. He bucks his hips, driving his cock back into Gerard's mouth, and then grinds against Gerard's hand, and keeps directing Gerard to give him more, harder, faster.

Gerard's mouth is getting sore and his wrist is starting to ache, and he's hard himself and can't do anything about it at all, but it doesn't matter, because Frank says "Fuck, I'm gonna come," and shoves his cock all the way up in Gerard's mouth and comes, spurting down Gerard's throat and spasming around his finger.

Gerard immediately lets Frank's cock slip out of his mouth, and slides his thumb out of Frank's ass. Frank gets too sensitive after he's come, which means Gerard won't be able to fuck him now, but it doesn't really matter. He's had Frank once today already. All he wants is to touch himself. He's leaking through the cotton of his boxers by now.

Gerard shuffles back up the couch and shoves the underwear down, keening at the first touch on his hard dick. He plants his other hand next to Frank's head and lets his head hang, but he's still too far from Frank's head to be able to kiss him, and even with Frank craning his neck up it doesn't work. Frank looks at him and licks his lips, though, and that sends a sharp twist through Gerard's gut down to his groin, and he knows he doesn't need much more.

"Come on me, Gee," Frank rasps, and that's it, that's what Gerard needs, and his back bows and his hips stutter and he finishes himself off with a tight, tight grip, his come splattering on Frank's stomach and chest.

There's a beat before Gerard opens his eyes again, and when he does he sees Frank underneath him, flushed and panting and marked with Gerard's come.

Gerard wants to keep Frank there, just like that, and draw him again. He settles for consigning the image to his memory and settling down half on top of Frank, never mind the stickiness. Frank lets out a satisfied sigh and nuzzles into Gerard's neck.

There will be time to draw later.

*

The end

*


End file.
